True Feelings
by JerryGirl
Summary: Harry and Ginny figure out their true feelings for each other with a little help from Hermione and to the horror of Ron.
1. Daydreams

__

Disclaimer: The characters and places come from JKR. I am not making any money off of this story, as I wrote this just for fun.

And a HUGE thanks to my GREAT friend, Claire, because without her constant nagging, and chapter starters, this fanfic wouldn't be where it is today. 

Also, this is a very _fluffy story. J _

True Feelings

Chapter 1- Daydreams

Harry looked up again when he heard the tinkling laughter. He looked up and saw red hair glistening in the firelight. He looked up and saw Ginny Weasley. 

Even though he had a pile of homework to do, Harry was having trouble concentrating on anything but Ginny. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Like the previous night:

Hermione was explaining the Defense Against the Dark Arts homework to him, and he kept daydreaming about Ginny. He loved her hair, and how it glistened in the firelight. He loved her graceful movements; he loved her laugh, and her smile. He loved her!

Hermione grew frustrated with him and quit explaining all together. Harry however, didn't even notice. 

Which was why he was stuck on the 2nd question of the DATDA homework, the night before it was due. He was hoping and dreading the time when Ginny would head up to sleep. 

But at least when she did, he could get some work done. 

"Honestly, Harry!" 

" Huh? Did you say something Hermione?"

"YES! I DID! The same thing for the last 5 minutes! What's gotten in to you lately?"

"She's right mate," came Ron's voice from behind a _Chudley Cannons_ book. 

"You really need to stop drooling and finish your homework. I'll let you copy mine if you like."

"Really?!" asked Harry hopefully.

Hermione gave a disapproving look. 

"If I let you, you have to tell me who you're thinking about. It's obvious you like someone," Ron said handing over his homework. 

"We'll see," said Harry as he scribbled down Ron's answers. 

"Mmmmmm. I'm going to go up to bed," came Ginny's voice from across the room. 

" 'Night Ginny," came the reply of her girlfriends. "We'll be right up."

"G'night Ron. Hermione. Harry." 

As Ginny walked by Harry, their eyes met, and Harry's palms became slick with sweat. 

"Good night, Ginny," and he watched her walk up the stairs, wondering how she could make that simple climb look beautiful. 

"Can I have my homework back now?" asked Ron.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course. Thanks. I owe you."

"No biggie. I'm going to bed. Coming Harry?"

Harry started to rise. 

"Wait, Harry," Hermione said, "I need to tell you something before we turn in." 

"All right. I'll meet you upstairs Ron."

" All right. G'night Herm," and Ron left.

"It's not Herm. It's Hermione. I don't know how many times I've told him that. He should know by now..." Hermione grumbled. 

"Hermione, did you have a reason for keeping me up late?"

"Oh. Yes. Sorry Harry. What I wanted to say was, Ron isn't going to like it."

"Like it? Like what?"

"Don't act stupid Harry. I'm not blind. It's obvious you like Ginny. I'm just saying Ron isn't going to be too happy when he finds out."

"What are you talking about?" Harry mumbled turning scarlet, "Where'd you get that idea? Me like Ginny? Ha!" 

"Harry, I know you like her. No matter how much you deny it. The question is, what are you going to do about it?" she stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm not sure," Harry answered honestly.


	2. Interruption

__

A/N: I'm going to use this as a little advertising. :D I submitted another fic called The Real Aunt Petunia. If you could read it and review, I would very much appreciate it. 

Chapter 2- Interruption

Harry took a huge swig of his pumpkin juice and tore a piece of toast off with his teeth. He took every opportunity to stare at Ginny, who was daintily shoving an entire pancake in her mouth. 

__

'She must have gotten her eating habits from her brothers,' thought Harry. _'Ah, well, somehow she makes it look cute.'_

Harry was finally facing the facts (after a few sessions with Hermione)- he was totally obsessed with Ginny Weasley. Harry was getting anxious. He didn't want Ron (or any of the Weasley brothers) to find out. He didn't fancy having his face punched in.

"Hi'ya Harry," Ron said, slapping Harry on the back. "Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem," Harry answered choking on his toast. 

"Wath the mather?" Ron asked, his mouth full of porridge. 

"What'd you mean?" Harry asked turning back to his toast rather quickly. 

"You never wase fow nea aneemowe." Ron said spitting some porridge all over Hermione, who had just sat down across from them. 

"I'm sorry… I was… really hungry," Harry said quickly. 

Hermione gave Harry a look, and then wiping off her robes, said to Ron, " I wasn't going to try the porridge this morning thanks."

"I'm sorry Hermione" Ron said wiping his mouth with the hem of his sleeve. 

"That is so gross Ron. Use a napkin," Hermione said while scooping eggs onto her plate. 

"Don't look if it grosses you out."

"You're so immature."

"Did you say something Herm?" Ron said evilly. 

Harry got up and left. He didn't want to listen to them argue, but was too caught up in his thoughts with Ginny to stop them. 

Once Harry was outside, he headed for the lake. Walking around the lake, watching the squid try to catch the fish, gave Harry time to think. 

_' I wonder what Ginny thinks of me? Does she hate me? No, of course she doesn't hate me. She doesn't run out of the way when I walk down a corridor, and she certainly doesn't act like Malfoy… But she doesn't say hi either.'_

The last thought had Harry feeling depressed, so he walked over to his favorite tree, sat down in the shade, and closed his eyes. He let the breeze tousle his hair. He let all his worries drop. He felt peaceful. So peaceful, that he must have dozed, because he didn't hear the footsteps coming near him. 

"Harry?"

"Wha?" Harry jerked awake. 

"It's just me," said a sweet voice. 

"Ginny! Er… hi," Harry recovered. He jumped up. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Harry asked starting to sweat. 

"You just looked a little tense at breakfast. That's all," Ginny stated shrugging. 

"Oh, that, well… er… Hermione and Ron… were having another argument, and I get kinda… er… frustrated when they do that." 

"Right," Ginny answered not satisfied. 

_'Come on. Just do it! You'll never be able to do anything if you don't ask her this now!' _said the voice in Harry's head. 

"Wannagoforawalk?" Harry blurted. 

"Huh?"

Harry turned scarlet, took a deep breath, and looked into Ginny's honey brown eyes. 

"Will you go for a walk with me? Around the lake?"

"I'd love to," Ginny said staring back into Harry's bright green eyes. 

Harry turned red again, but Ginny had already turned to the lake so she didn't see him. 

"It's a nice day," Ginny commented.

"Yep," Harry mumbled kicking up a dirt patch half way around the lake. 

"Harry, I want to tell you something," Ginny said suddenly stopping. 

Harry stopped and looked up. And again, their eyes met. Harry felt the butterflies in his stomach start up. 

"What?"

"Harry, I…" Ginny started.

"Wait up!" Ron yelled. 

Ron ran up beside Harry, panting with his hands on his knees. 

"Bloody hell! You guys sure do walk fast!" he panted. Ron suddenly straightened up and said accusingly, "What were you guys _doing_?"

"Just talking," said Ginny quickly. "Is that a crime now?"

"It just might be. What were you talking about?" Ron asked suspiciously. 

"None of your business Ron Weasly. And unless you want to wake up with all of your socks missing, I'd drop the subject!" Ginny spat turning as red as her hair. "See you later Harry."

With that, Ginny stormed off toward the castle. 

"What was the stuff about all your socks missing?" Harry asked eager to change the subject. 

"Whenever we do something that annoys Ginny we wake up the next morning and find all our socks missing. Sometimes, if we really upset her, our socks just disappear off our feet. It's very annoying, but she's very good at it. They turn up in odd places full of bat bogeys! One time, after I teased Ginny about her cooking, my socks disappeared for a week. When I went degnoming, I found them in the gnomes huts!"

"Oh."

"Seriously though. What were you to talking about?" said Ron, the suspiciousness creeping back into his voice. 

"It was nothing. No big deal." Ron gave an unbelieving look. "Really." 

* * * *

But that was a lie. It was a big deal. And Harry spent all night thinking about it. 

_'Ginny was going to tell me something. Maybe she was going to tell me she couldn't see me again! But she usually only sees me at meals and in the corridor. Maybe she knows I like her and she was going to tell me she doesn't like me in _that _way!'_

Harry was arguing with himself all night. He finally fell asleep at the crack of dawn.


	3. Distractions and Confrontation

__

A/N: All right, I'm using this space once again as advertisement. Evil me. I've written another fic called The Real Aunt Petunia. If all y'all could R/R I would really_ appreciate it. Thanks!_

Chapter 3-Distractions and Confrontation

Harry was having a hard time concentrating in potions the next morning. He was really tired, but was still thinking about what Ginny might have said to him, if Ron hadn't interrupted. Hermione had to stop Harry from putting the wrong ingredients in the growing potion 6 times in 10 minutes. 

In Transfiguration, they were to be taking notes on the problems that can occur while transfiguring yourself into an animal. At the end of the hour, all Harry had was one sentence that made no sense. 15 points had been taken from Gryffindor, and Harry had been the only person in the class to receive homework. Even Neville did better than he did.

At lunch, Ron looked suspicious, and Hermione looked worried. They didn't ask questions, and Harry was glad.

As they were walking across the lawn to Care of Magical Creatures, Ron spoke up.

"What's going on mate?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Harry…" Hermione began.

"Something has obviously got your attention. You've been acting strange all morning. It's like… you've got a _girl _on your mind," Ron said. 

Harry turned red, and quickened his pace. 

"You do. Don't you. Who is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said firmly. 

They had arrived at Hagrid's hut, and were standing with the other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs waiting for Hagrid. 

"Why don't you just… tell him Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Tell me what?" Ron asked curiously.

"I…" Harry began. 

But at that moment Hagrid stepped out of his hut, and started talking about the magical creature called an Atalis, which can change maps around to confuse travelers. 

* * * *

As they were walking back to the Great Hall for supper, Harry announced that he wasn't hungry, and headed off the library. 

In the library, Harry made his way to the table in the very back. He sat down and put his head down on his arms. 

"Harry? Are you all right?" asked the sweetest voice.

Harry looked up, and saw Ginny, her face full of concern. 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I got worried when I didn't see you at lunch."

__

'She got worried!'

"Hermione wouldn't tell me what's wrong, and Ron didn't know. So I came to find out for myself. So what's wrong?" 

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Harry, do NOT give me that. I know something is wrong. And I'm NOT leaving until you tell me what's bothering you!"

__

'She's kinda cute when she gets worked up like this.' Harry thought. 

"Fine. I'll tell you."

"That's better."

"Ginny, I…er…li—" 

But before Harry could finish, Hermione and Ron burst into the library.

"There you are Harry," Hermione exclaimed.

"We've been searching all over for you mate. Where've you been? We though…" Ron said.

But then Ron saw Ginny. His face turned red, and he looked very suspicious. 

"What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here?" he asked accusingly. 

"I don't think I need _your_ permission to be in the library Ronald Weasley! For your information, Harry and I were just _talking_. Do I need _your_ permission for _that_ too?"

"YES!" Ron yelled.

"Errgghh!" Ginny yelled, "Ron you are impossible! C'ya Harry, Hermione." And with that Ginny stalked out of the library.

"Blimey," Ron said. "My socks are gone."

"What?" asked a confused Hermione.

Ron lifted up the end of his robe to reveal his bare ankles. Harry chuckled and shook his head. 

__

'Good thing I'm on Ginny's good side. But Ron interrupted us again_! I'm never going to get my feelings out if Ron keeps doing this.'_

"What were you two doing in here? Alone in a corner! Where no one can see you?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Ron, does it really matter?" Hermione asked tentatively. 

"YES! That's my BABY SISTER!" 

"She's not a baby Ron," Harry said without thinking. 

"What?! What did you mean by that?" Ron said as look of understanding crept on his face. Then he started shaking. 

"Ron calm down," Hermione whispered soothingly. 

"HE'S GOT HIS EYE ON MY BABY SISTER!" Ron yelled. 

"Hush. This is a library," said a very stern looking Madam Pince.

"Sorry," Hermione said blushing.

"Look Ron, I-''Harry started.

"ALL THIS TIME-" he started yelling. Then he looked up and saw Madam Pince glaring up at him. "I knew you had someone on your mind. I thought it was strange that you wouldn't tell me. It's because it was my _sister_." Ron whispered. 

"Ron. You've got to let go of Ginny sometime," Hermione whispered. "Aren't you at least happy that it's Harry that likes Ginny, and not some guy like…Draco?" 

"Don't joke like that Herm." Ron said.

"Stop calling me that," Hermione snapped.

"Look Ron, you're right. I do like Ginny. I've liked her for a while now. I've tried to tell her, but it's never gotten out." Harry said. Then he laid his head back on the table. 

"I've got to think," Ron said. Then he turned and left the library, with Madam Pince glaring at his back.

"Well, I think he took that quite well. Don't you?" Hermione said. 

Harry looked up, and shook his head chuckling. 

__

A/N: Now you just have to review. And then I'll update, and we'll keep the world turning. :D


	4. A Secret Meeting

__

A/N: Sorry the update took so long. I've had a lot going on at school. I'll try to update sooner next time!

Chapter 4-A Secret Meeting

For the next couple of weeks, Ron never let Harry leave his sight. Because of this, Harry and Ginny were having trouble getting together to finish the conversation Ron kept interrupting. They would see each other in the corridors on the way to their classes, but Ron was always there guide Harry in another direction. 

Finally, after 2 1/2 weeks of only seeing Ginny in the halls, Harry got fed up and wrote Ginny a note during History of Magic.

__

Dear Ginny,

The past few weeks I have realized something that I need to tell you in person, but Ron seems to want me to stay as far away from you as possible. 

I can't take it any longer; I need to see you, tonight. Can you meet me in the Room of Requirement at 3 a.m.? 

Don't respond to this. Just come. 

Love,

Harry Potter

When class was over, he was the first out of the room. He hid in the bathroom for a few minutes, so he could lose Ron, and then went to find Neville in the common room. 

"Hey, Neville," Harry panted.

Neville looked up and said, "What is it Harry?"

Harry lifted up the note. "Can you give this to Ginny when no one is looking?" 

"Yeah. Sure Harry," Neville said looking relieved, as though he expected something much worse. 

"Just don't let anyone see you. Ok?" 

"No problem Harry." And Neville left the common room in search of Ginny.

As Neville was exiting the portrait hole, Ron came running in, followed by Hermione. 

"_There_ you are! I've been looking all over for you! Where've you been? Who've you been with? Why'd you leave me?" Ron yelled accusingly. 

"Ron, calm down," Hermione said soothingly patting Ron on the arm. 

"Ron, I've been here the whole time. I didn't mean to leave you. I just got separated from you in the corridors" Harry lied. "and I haven't been with Ginny. If that's what you're asking."

"Of _course_ I'm not asking that. I just wanted to know where my best _mate_ was at…" Ron said.

"Ron…" Hermione started.

"AND my baby sister," Ron added. 

"Here we go again," Harry muttered. 

* * * *

At 9:45, Ron and Harry started playing wizards chess. Hermione sat next to them knitting hats for the house-elves. However, Harry's mind was not on the game, so he started taking advice from Ron's pawns. Which was why at 10:00 Harry's king was in check. At 10:15 Ginny got up to "go to bed". When she passed Harry, their eyes met and she winked. 

"It's your turn," Ron said sounding exasperated. 

"Sorry. Knight to A-9," Harry said.

"You must really be out of it tonight Harry. Checkmate."

"I'm just tired. That's all."

"You look nervous about something," Ron said. "We haven't got a test on Monday do we?"

"No, No. I'm not nervous. Just tired. I think I'll go to bed."

"Oh, wow. It's 10:45 already. I think I'll go too," Hermione stated. "I've finished 3 hats tonight. Goodnight guys."

And Hermione turned and went to her dormitory. 

"I'm going too. See you in the morning Ron," Harry yawned as he started up the stairs to his bed, leaving the common room with only two people. 

"G'night Harry. I'll be right up." Ron said. 

But Harry wasn't really tired. He was just anxious about his meeting with Ginny later. He crawled into bed still in his robes, counting down the hours till the fateful meeting with Ginny. 

A few minutes later, he heard Ron enter the dormitory. Ron shuffled around his bed and then lied down.

Harry hadn't realized how tired he was until he laid down. He could feel his eyes growing heavy. He was fighting to keep his eyes open now. But he lost, and his eyes slid shut.

Harry awoke with a jolt. He looked at his watch. It was 2:20. He breathed a sigh of relief, slid out of bed, and looked over to Ron's bed. It was lumpy. Ron was still asleep. Harry went quietly to his trunk, pulled out his invisibility cloak, slid the cloak over him, and left the dormitory. 

The common room was empty. Harry held his breath, crossed to the portrait hole, and pushed it open. The corridor was empty too. Harry started breathing again. He started walking toward the room of requirement. He met no obstacles until about halfway to his destination. As he turned the corner, he walked almost smack dab into Professor Flitwick, who was on his way back to his room from the bathroom. 

_'Why didn't I bring my map?'_ Harry wondered to himself. 

But other than that, Harry met no other people or animals on his way to the Room of Requirement. 

When he reached the hallway that contained his destination, Harry thought really hard about the room he needed to talk to Ginny in. After a few minutes, a rose colored door appeared. Harry entered the room, surprised to see a redhead already there. 

"Ginny, I wasn't expecting you so early. It's only 2:45."

"That's funny. I was expecting you Harry," said a voice…that wasn't Ginny's.


	5. Unexpected Visitors

__

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. And please review!!

Chapter 5-Unexpected Visitors

"Ron?!" Harry yelped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you. Before Ginny gets here."

"How did you know I…we were going to be here?"

"I talked to Neville. He told me after you went up to bed. It took a whole lot of persuasion I might add," Ron said shaking his head. 

"Look, Ron, I'm sorry we didn't tell-" Harry started.

"Harry don't apologize. I should be the one to apologize. I've been overreacting. I'm glad that Ginny likes you and not someone like…Goyle. I'm just trying to protect my baby sister. But I guess I can't do that forever. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks…I think." Harry said confused. "So you're really all right with this?"

"I'm really all right with you and Ginny liking each other."

At that moment Ginny walked in. "RONALD WEASLY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR'RE DOING HERE?!" Ginny screamed. 

"Bloody hell Gin. I'm only here to talk to Harry before you got here. And don't scream you'll wake someone up."

"You mean… you knew Harry and I were going to meet? And you're o.k. with it?" said Ginny just as confused as Harry was.

"Yes, I'm all right with it." Ron said starting to head for the door. When he reached the door, he stopped and turned back to Harry. " Don't _ever_ let me catch you snogging my sister! Understand?! I'll be right outside. Don't do anything stupid." And Ron left the room.

"Wow. I never knew Ron to act so calmly," said Ginny in awe. "What did you want to tell me Harry?" 

"I wanted to tell you… that I like you. A lot," Harry said blushing. 

"Harry, I like you a lot too," Ginny said blushing the Weasley red. 

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Harry asked leaning in to Ginny. 

"Good question Mr. Potter," Ginny said as she leaned in to Harry.

Their lips touched lightly. And they looked up into each other's eyes. 

Ron tapped on the door and said, "You two are too close. Step back Harry."

"He's got a sixth sense about things like this," Ginny said giggling. 

"I think we better get going. Before Ron gets caught outside."

Harry pecked Ginny on the lips. She smiled up at him and took his hand in hers. They then walked up to the Gryffindor common room hand-in-hand with Ron strolling along behind them. 

* * * *

The next morning at breakfast Ron, Hermione, and Neville sat across from Harry and Ginny. They were all enjoying pancakes and orange juice. 

"I'm sorry I told Ron where you were Harry," Neville said looking guilty.

"No problem Neville. It all ended up okay," Harry said as he squeezed Ginny's hand. Ginny looked up at him and grinned. 

"So Harry, does this mean that you'll start paying attention in class now?" asked Hermione.

"You weren't paying attention in class because of me?" asked Ginny looking flattered.

"Well…"Harry said looking embarrassed. 

Ron took a big swig of orange juice and then spat it out, all over Ginny. 

"RON!"

"Sorry. But there was something in my drink. The house-elves must have not liked Hermione's hats so they're retaliating. " Ron said pulling something out of his mouth. Hermione punched him playfully in the arm looking cross. 

"It's my _sock_! I was wondering when I was going to get this back." Ron said laughing. 

Ginny turned red as she laughed, Harry was choking on his pancake he was laughing so hard. 

All of a sudden, orange juice was flooding the table. Neville had just knocked over his goblet. 

"Oops," he said thoroughly embarrassed. 

But it only caused everyone to laugh even harder. 

__

A/N: And that's the end there is no more. Thank you so much for reading this!! And for reviewing if you did. *scowls at those who didn't* And sorry it's taking so long for my other fic. I'm having writer's block! L 


End file.
